Not The Only One Breaking Rules
by Lizzy-Liz012
Summary: You are a Valkyrie of Odin, you said you would always be by his side and protect him although when Thor gets sent to earth, who are you going to talk to now? Will you still protect Odin after this? [Loki x you]
1. Chapter 1

You stood still with your spear at hand and head held high as you listened to Odin talk to his son, Thor. Apparently Thor had gone to Jotunheim with Sif and The Warriors Three when Odin told them not to.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked, apparently not getting that what he did was dangerous.

You kept silent and immobile you looked straight forward, noticing that Loki was also standing still and silent with his head held a bit low as in shame of what they had did.

"Do you realise what you've done? What you've started?" Odin now spoke.

"I was protecting my home," Thor said firmly.

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin said as he got Heimdall's sword and threw it to him. "Get him to a healing room! Now!"

Heimdall leaded Sif and The Warriors Three out of the room. You still stood beside Odin like a statue.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you," Thor said as Heimdall left.

Odin turned back to his son. "That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, The Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin raised his voice. You gripped your spear tighter and remembered the order Odin gave you when you were first became a Valkyrie, _'Always protect me, [Your Name], with all your life. Even if the one that goes against me is my own blood.'_

"And you are an old man and a _fool_!" Thor yelled back.

You widened your eyes, stood in a defensive pose and looked at Odin as he held a hand up as to say to not attack. You understood and relaxed as you stood still again.

Odin slowly looked down as he spoke. "Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready."

You saw Loki take a step. "Father," he said. Only to be pointed at by your spear at the exact time Odin looked and pointed at him as he yelled "Hey!"

Loki looked at you. Your eyes were cold, ready to kill him if he had taken another step. He had taken two steps back with his head held low. You relaxed.

"Thor Odinson," Odin started again, this time facing Thor. "You have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Odin took his own spear and smashed its tip to the floor to call thunder to it and open a portal. He walked over to Thor and took his cape off. Thor looked at him both, scared and in disbelief. "You are unworthy of these realms! You're unworthy of your title! You're unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed." Odin stepped back and held his hand out to call Mjolnir.

You stared at Thor, he was now definitively scared as he watched his armor fall.

"I now take from you, your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you _out_!"

Thor was thrown into the portal by Odin with his hammer and his armor flew out of him.

You could see Loki horrified as he tried to wonder what to do.

Odin held Mjolnir close and whispered to it. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor." And with that, Odin threw the hammer to earth.

You put a hand over your chest and kneeled in front of Odin as he turned to face you. "Pick all of this up." He left.

You stood up and teleported all of Thor's armor to your room so you could put all the pieces back together. As you did that, you felt a stare and saw Loki staring at you. You stared back.

He had smiled weakly before leaving to his room. You shook your head and teleported to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you teleported to your room, you saw that all of Thor's armor pieces were neatly organized which made your job easier. It was already late at night so Odin wouldn't be needing you right now.

You started putting the pieces together.

_-flashback-_

_"Mommy," you said as you lightly tugged on your mom's dress. "Mommy, may I go play fight with Thor?"_

_"No, [Your Name]. Women are not supposed to fight in wars. Also, it's Prince Thor, not just 'Thor,' [Your Name]... it's disrespectful, how many times have I told you that?"_

_"But he told me to just call him by his name, that it was fine."_

_"But I say no, [Your Name]. And you also have to go study. Why don't you go with Prince Loki and study?"_

_"Studying is boring!" You whined while letting your arms fall to your sides._

_"[Your Full (Entire) Name], you will go and study. You have this privilege from our dear King Odin, you should cherish it," your mother said as she held your shoulders._

_"Fine, Mother," you said as you crossed your arms._

_"Thank you," your mother said as she let you go and kissed your forehead. "Learn something new, alright?"_

_You nodded and walked to Loki's study room._

_-present-_

You were startled to hear a knock on your door which made you drop some pieces of Thor's armour to the floor. The door opened slowly and revealed Loki slowly entering your room.

Once he entered your room, he had closed the door behind him and then he turned to see what you were doing. "I would've thought you were already finished with that," he said with a smooth voice and a light smile.

You didn't speak, you just picked up the pieces of armour that you had dropped.

"Didn't I teach you magic when we were children, [Your Name]?" Loki said as he stood still with his hands behind his back.

You ignored him and continued with Thor's armour.

That was it for Loki, he had been ignored long enough now. Loki stood behind the armour before he smashed it away. "How _dare_ you ignore me?!"

You tried to stand up but immediately stumbled back to the ground so you slid back until your back had touched a wall. "I-I'm sorry," you said while looking at Loki's eyes which were full of both, loneliness and hatred.

Loki slowly walked to you and then knelt down in front of you. "No, no, I should be sorry, [Your Name]," he spoke as he caressed your cheek and pressed his forehead on yours. "I shouldn't have had yelled at you."

You kept staring at Loki's eyes, now they were welcoming and sorry. _He really meant what he said_, you thought. "L-Loki," you tried to speak but your voice had cracked. Tears were slowly running down your cheeks but Loki wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You have no idea how lonely I am," he spoke. "I have been ignored for _years_, [Your Name]. I don't want you to be another one that ignores me."

You hugged Loki and you didn't know what feeling you had towards Loki. You were scared of him, yes, but now you wanted him closer than ever. Probably closer than how Thor thought of you, which was being his sister.

"I want you to stay close to me, [Your Name]. No matter what." Loki said as he kissed your forehead and pulled back from the hug then stood up slowly. He turned to leave, but he used his magic to repair Thor's armour before he left.

You still sat on the ground as you pulled your knees to your chest, trying to figure out the feeling towards Loki that you had that moment.


End file.
